Insomnia
by Kh-hp-Disneylover809
Summary: Charisse is having a sleepless night and Baron comes to help her. As he helps her, feelings are revealed and fluffiness occurs. rated for past memories. Baron/OC! BTW, the song Baron sings in German is I Knew I Loved You by Savage Garden. Just clearing that up!


Insomnia

_**Summary: Baron helps Charisse with her sleeplessness but it also reveals their feelings for each other. **_

__Eighteen year old Charisse tossed and turned in her bed, trying to get to sleep. She groaned uncomfortably as she changed her positions from her sides to her stomach to her back but nothing got her to relax. Feeling totally mentally and emotionally worn out, tears poked Charisse's closed eyelids and the girl let out a gasp, trying to breathe without revealing how she felt. She was sick and tired that she couldn't get a decent night's sleep unless it was from one of those pills that doctors prescribed. Those pills scared her shitless because she knew what happened to people when they got addicted to those evil little pills.

Just the thought of that sent Charisse bolting up and flipping her bedside table lamp on. She took deep, slow breaths to calm her racing heart yet she still felt hot sweat beginning to trickle down her forehead. Clasping her hands together, Charisse bent her head and closed her eyes and prayed for a good night's sleep. She waited for a few seconds and then opened her eyes to look around. Nothing. No burning bush or parting of the Red Sea. Crap, she was screwed.

Suddenly, a soft, husky British voice that was familiar to her ears called out to her. "Charisse, are you ill?"

She looked to a corner of her room and saw Baron Humbert von Jikkingen, her friend, staring at her with his perceptive green eyes. As she stared back at him, she noticed in the meager lamplight that he still wore his beige suit with the matching hat and held his wooden cane in his gloved hands. He was still a cat yet he seemed about the right height for a human. He must have used magic to change his height, Charisse thought. Now, as pleased as the tired girl was to see her friend, she felt a little…naked in front of him.

"What are you doing here, Baron?" she asked in a hushed whisper so she wouldn't wake her family.

"Muta told me that you struggled with sleeplessness," explained Baron, "and since I was in the neighborhood breaking a feud between two cats, I wanted to check in on you."

"How did you get into my house?" she asked, arching an eyebrow.

"Every cat has his secrets," he said mysteriously, smirking slightly. "Alright, I got myself in by the spare key under the doormat. I must say, your parents aren't that smart when it comes to hiding keys."

"That key is for emergencies only," remarked Charisse, now irritated at her feline friend.

"It was an emergency," replied Baron suavely. "You, my dear, were having troubles going to sleep so I came to help you."

Despite being bone-tired, Charisse gave him a look and asked, "Yeah, how are you going to explain that to my family?" in a sassy tone.

Baron smiled, walked over to her bed, and sat down. "Little girl," he said endearingly, "do you think I'm not capable of making up a story?" He rested a hand on her tangled mess of brown hair and began stroking the locks almost lovingly.

"Well, no…" she admitted, smiling sheepishly. "I know you're smart, Baron. I guess I'm just worried about you. I mean, I get worried when I'm not around you because I get scared of your well-being but I know you're a smart cat so…" She trailed off when she realized she sounded like a bumbling idiot.

Baron, however, continued smiling at her and he placed a pacifying hand on her shoulder, encouraging her to lie down. "Lay down, _aka-chan_," he said gently as the girl laid down on her mattress. "You need your rest."

"You know I can't sleep, Baron," she said quietly, staring up at him. "I don't like it but it's the honest-to-God truth."

"Why can't you sleep?" he whispered gently, calming her nerves slightly.

"Well," she said nervously, fidgeting with her fingers, "some things happened in my childhood between me and my brother that are better left unsaid." But, the pain in her face revealed all that the Baron needed to know.

His heart ached for the girl and he frowned. "I'm so sorry, Charisse," he said gently. "I didn't mean to pry on painful subjects."

"No, it's okay," said Charisse quickly. "It's better to let some things out in the open. If you keep quiet on such things, it will eat you from the inside out."

Baron nodded and then reached into his pocket to grab a green little pill that caused Charisse to recoil in fear. He stared at her anxiously and saw tears in her hazel eyes.

"What's wrong, _aka-chan_?" he asked gently, taking one of her cold hands in his. "Did I scare you? Is it the pill?"

"That pill will make me an addict," she whispered fearfully, eyes widening.

"No, no, love," he said in a placating tone, "this is a special pill made from various teas and a hint of magic. I made this pill for my own occasional insomnia and it's non-habit forming. The teas I used in it are ones that promote calming and a good night's sleep. I guarantee it. I'd never give you anything that would damage your life."

"Does it work?" the girl asked quietly, taking the small pill in her hand.

"Yes it does," answered Baron proudly. "I let Muta try it once and in about twenty minutes, he was out like a light. Unfortunately, he drooled all over my couch and that made me extremely displeased but I now know what to do if he grates on my nerves." A teasing expression crossed Baron's features.

Charisse smiled gratefully at her friend, sat up, and grabbed a water bottle from her bed side. Easily, she popped the pill in her mouth and swallowed water to get it down. True to Baron's word, the aftertaste tasted like green tea.

"Thanks, Baron," she said, settling back against her pillows. "You're the best friend I've ever had."

"You're welcome, my dear," he said gently, placing a hand on her forehead. "Now, you relax and I'll sing you a little lullaby, okay?"

Charisse nodded slightly, already feeling the effects of Baron's magical pill.

His husky voice began singing a song that sounded familiar yet different because he sang in a foreign language. It sounded German because Baron once told Charisse that he was fluent in English, German, and Japanese. The tune was oddly soothing even if she had no idea what it meant.

"_Ich weiß, ich liebte dich, bevor ich dich traf _

_Ich glaube, träumte dich ins Leben_

_Ich weiß, ich liebte dich, bevor ich dich traf_

_Ich habe mein ganzes Leben gewartet…"_

Maybe Charisse began dreaming but suddenly she felt a gentle hand stroking her hair and a soft pressure of lips pressing to her forehead and cheeks. As she drifted off on the waves of slumber, she whispered, "I love you, Baron," softly. Even though she fell asleep, she was glad that she got her feelings out to him.

"I love you too, Charisse," she heard him say gently before she drifted off to dreamland.

A slight smile graced her lips as she felt Baron's weight on her bed and he pulled her into a gentle embrace. The two fell asleep, holding each other with loving grins on their faces, but what could you expect from two people who were in love?

_**A/N: Short, sweet, and fluffy! I hope you enjoyed it! Please leave nice comments! **_


End file.
